


Harry the House Elf

by hisluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Creature Fic, Half-Blood Prince AU, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Veela Draco, just my sense of humour!, not crack!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisluv/pseuds/hisluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is abandoned by the Dursleys and disappears, only to be found years later working as a Hogwarts house elf! SLASH, Snape guardian, harry/veela!draco Veela fic with a twist! AU really as Harry is not found until the sixth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- Elf Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This work has previously been posted to fanfiction.net. Currently writing on it and thought I'd post to here and see if you guys like it, too x

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot bunny and any characters you don’t recognise from Jo’s books.

Summary: Harry is abandoned by the Dursleys and disappears, only to be found years later working as a Hogwarts house elf! Snape guardian, harry/veela!draco Veela fic with a twist!

***

Prologue- Elf Alley

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

He slowly opened his eyes, an unfamiliar dripping sound cutting through the fog and throbbing pain in his head. There wasn’t much to see really, just darkness, and hulking shapes looming out of it. It was enough to tell the four year old that he wasn’t in his cupboard, or anywhere he had ever been before, which consisted of the Dursley’s house and their front and back gardens. This place was cold, colder even than his cupboard, and definitely smellier. It smelled like the Dursley’s wheelie bin did when he lifted the lid to put the rubbish in.

Shivering with the cold, he painstakingly pulled himself up to lean against a damp brick wall to make more sense of his surroundings. Squinting, he could make out there was a wall across from him and an opening to the far right with a wall to his left. He decided he must be in an alleyway like the one between the Dursley’s back garden, and the one of the house behind it. He knew from hearing Aunt Petunia telling his cousin Dudley that alleyways were not good places to be in for little boys. But perhaps he would be okay; after all, while he was a Boy, he was also a Freak, so maybe he would be safe here. It did look like a good place to hide.

As he was debating whether to explore or go back to sleep, a sound came from his left in the direction of the dead-end. Eyes wide, he watched as some of the bricks started to glow golden before seemingly melting, leaving a hole, shaped like a very small (and rather lumpy-looking) person. He watched with bated breath, trying not to dwell too much on the fact that the wall should not be able to glow or melt. After all, there was no such thing as magic was there? Maybe he was just going mad. The little boy brought his knees to his chest and clutched them there as he waited for something to step through. A small foot was the first thing through, followed by a body and a head and a pair of arms, with shopping bags and sticking out elbows, followed lastly by a huge pair of floppy ears fitting perfectly in the floppy-ear shaped holes in the wall.

His eyes bugged, what was this thing? Was it even human? Was it a monster? Maybe it was the one that lived under Dudley’s bed and made him cry until he got a new toy. He was scared now, and decided to hide in a pile of what felt like old carpets. Lifting a corner of carpet, he attempted to pull it over his head as cover. He yelped when squeaking sounds and a flurry of rats came swarming and biting at him, angry with him being in their territory. 

He heard a thump of bags hitting the ground, and the slapping of small feet hurrying in his direction, and tried to hold himself still. It won’t find me, he told himself. It’s not going to get me. When the sound of the footsteps stilled he cautiously peeked out of one eye, only to be greeted by a pair of eyes the size of tennis balls looking right back at him. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath and wishing the thing gone. Braving it, he opened one eye again. It was still there, and it was blinking at him. Fear suddenly gone, he opened both eyes and blinked right back. The monster opened its mouth and he shrunk back, fear hitting him once more.

“Why is you being here, little child?” The monster asked him in a squeaky voice, which wasn’t anything like the scary roar he had been expecting.

He blinked again. “What are you?” he dared to ask of it, though he supposed it really wasn’t all that daring as it was not much bigger than he was.

“Sappy is being a house elf!” it squeaked back, ears flapping in its exuberance. It really was a funny looking creature. Apart from the bat like ears and tennis ball eyes, it had an overly large misshapen head and a nose that greatly resembled that of a piglet. Its skin was a greenish-grey colour and it was dressed in what appeared to be a neatly ironed tea towel with some sort of crest on the front that consisted of an H in the middle, and a griffin, eagle, badger and snake in the corners.

“A house elf?” He was curious. He had heard of elves, they helped Father Christmas bring presents to good boys and girls. He was not a good boy- he had never gotten a present. He hadn’t, however, heard of a house elf before.

Sappy nodded vigorously, ears flapping madly. “Yes, we is being servants to Families, it is a great honour! Sappy is being a Hogwarts elf!” Here Sappy pulled itself into a more upright position. “It is the greatest honour of them all, it is, to cook and clean for Albus Dumbledore!” 

He was confused, ‘what on earth was a Hogwarts?’ 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what a ‘Hogwarts’ or an ‘Albus Dumbledore’ is.”

The house elf’s eyes widened. “Hogwarts is being a school for little wizards and witchies, and Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster. How is you not knowing that? You is being a magical child, or you is not seeing Sappy!”

He felt a flare of panic at the ‘m’ word. “No, magic doesn’t exist!” He hissed the forbidden word quietly.

“Then how is Sappy walking through the wall?” Sappy gestured in the direction of the wall that was whole again; the house elf shaped hole had disappeared.

It was a valid point. He searched his mind to see if he could come up with a valid explanation, but couldn’t. “I don’t know, but I can’t do magic. I can’t do anything except cook and clean for the Dursleys!” It was true; he didn’t think he had ever done magic before. There was those odd occasions where something had happened he couldn’t explain such as his hair growing back after it was cut off, but that wasn’t magic that was just him being his freakish self. Either way it was wrong for him to make weird things happen, Uncle Vernon always says so.

Sappy startled at this. This child is cooking and cleaning for a Family and did not know about magic, even though it was obviously magical; perhaps it was not a normal child. Reaching for her own magic, Sappy lifted a finger, its tip glowing, closer to the child in order to see it better in the pre-dawn light. 

She gasped. “You is hurt!” She reached out and gently touched a finger to a blackened eye which closed in a flinch. “Who is hurting you?”

It blinked as if it had never been asked that question and didn’t think anyone would care. “Uncle Vernon. I was bad, I burned the bacon.” It answered.

Sappy nodded her head in understanding. Burning the bacon was a bad thing to do, and many Families would punish house elves for that. She trailed her eyes down the small form. It really was small, and skinny, and it was clothed in oversized rags, quite a contrast to her neat tea towel. How anyone expected him to work without the rags getting in the way, she would not know. Obviously this Family did not know much about keeping house elves other than what their duties were.

“Where is your Family now?” she asked the child. Its eyes widened as if surprised, before a frown adorned the small forehead.

“I don’t know,” its voice came out sounding very small. “I didn’t think… I just woke up here, wherever here is…”

“It is being the entrance to Elf Alley, where house elves is getting everything they is needing for their Masters. I is buying humbugs for the dinner tables, we is running out.” Sappy started suddenly. “Oh, it is being breakfast soon; Sappy must go to apparating spot and back to Hogwarts to help elves cook!”

“Oh, okay. Nice to meet you, anyway…” He tightened his arms around his knees and turned away slightly as Sappy went to collect the shopping it had dropped.

“You is coming with Sappy?”

He looked up at the question. Sappy wanted him to go with it? It was an easy decision to make, he couldn’t stay in an alleyway filled with rubbish, and Sappy had been nicer to him than anyone else ever had, and it had asked him to go with it! An emotion filled him and it took him a while before he realised what it was… happiness. He stood clumsily and stepped towards the elf that was standing on a glowing circle he had not noticed before, a small smile gracing his face as he reached to take hold of the small and knobbly hand. As his fingers brushed the greenish-grey ones of the elf, a feeling of tightness washed over him and the alleyway disappeared, only for him to reappear in what looked like an enormous kitchen. Sappy pulled him upright from where he had lost his balance on reappearing and he noticed that the kitchen was filled with hundreds of house elves, who were all staring at him.

“Why is you bringing a wizarding child here, Sappy?” A tall house elf with dainty ears and a nose almost as big as its head asked.

“It is not being a wizarding child, Alfy. It is saying it is not doing magic, but is cooking and cleaning for a Family!” Sappy squeaked. “Sappy is finding it by Elf Alley!”

There were many murmurs at this and he looked around at the elves, wondering what they were thinking.

“Then where is his Family being?” The elf, Alfy asked of Sappy.

“It is not knowing. Sappy is thinking its Family is letting it go. Albus Dumbledore says all elves is being welcome here, they is only needing to put on the uniform, and they is being a Hogwarts house elf! Sappy is knowing whats to do!” 

He watched as Sappy squeaked once more before hurrying towards a cupboard by what looked to be the entrance to the kitchen, whereupon it pulled out a tea towel matching the ones it and the other elves were wearing, before hurrying back to him. 

“Here, little one. You is to be taking off those horrid clothes, and Sappy is to be charming you clean so you is being able to put on the uniform. It is a great honour to be working in Hogwarts and very good indeed, no punishments here, not even when Manky is burning the water, and tis a very difficult thing to be doing, burning water,” Sappy admitted. Manky was not a very good cook at all. Manky, a small elf with big yellow eyes and ears sticking up straight like a cat’s blushed a mottled red colour.

No punishments? He thought that was a very good deal indeed. Gathering armfuls of the filthy cloth that used to be clothes of his cousin Dudley’s, he pulled the shirt over his head and dropped the trousers.

“Oh look,” Sappy squeaked in excitement. “It’s a boy!”

He blinked confused. Well of course he was a Boy, he knew that, though he didn’t know what it was about his hip area that told the elf that. He was also a Freak, but he hoped these nice elves would not notice that. He vowed to be good and not do freakish things so they would not get upset with him.

“What is being your name little boy?” Sappy asked as it made dirt and blood disappear from his body by snapping its fingers.

He blinked. He didn’t really know. “Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon call me Boy or Freak.”

Sappy frowned. “No, those is not being good house elf names.”

A vague memory assaulted him and he drew on it. “Uncle Vernon called me ‘Pot’ once,” he volunteered. “Or maybe he was going to say something like ‘potatoes’ and didn’t finish the word...” 

Sappy considered for a moment before nodding. “Potty. Good strong house elf name. Now all you is needing to do, is to be speaking like a house elf. We is not to be speaking like our betters. ” Done with the cleaning she eyed the boy appraisingly. Unfortunately, while she could heal his injuries, she could not take away his scars, and there were quite a few of them, the most noticeable one being a large raised scar that cut him down the middle of his forehead, and down the side of his nose to his cheek. It was a shame really as he had nice features and may have once been a good looking boy. There was a tear in his earlobe, as well as a small scar by the corner of his eye, and what looked like a slightly jagged scar peeking from underneath the large one that bisected his face. Oh well, he had nice eyes, she thought, so all wasn’t lost. And they were nice ones, big and gleaming green. A nice house elf maiden may look beyond his scars with eyes like his. Struck by a sudden thought, she asked a question of the newly christened Potty.

“How old is you being?” 

Potty thought about it before answering. He really did want to try and be a good house elf, so he tried to copy the way Sappy spoke. “I is being four, I is thinking.”

Sappy nodded, surprised. He was rather small for a human boy of that age, perhaps it was his house elfness; after all it is better to be a small elf, as there are lots of small corners in the castle, too small for the larger elves like Alfy. Well, never mind, he was still young enough that there was time before her new elfling would be needing to find a good elf-wife. Picking up his new uniform, she held it out to him and watched as he put it on.

She smiled before setting off to make breakfast. “Welcome to Hogwarts, Potty the House Elf!”

***

After breakfast, elsewhere in the castle…

“You can’t have lost him, Albus! He’s Harry Potter, he was supposed to be safe. I told you those muggles were not to be trusted!” A Scottish witch named Minerva McGonagall shouted at the headmaster of Hogwarts.

“Yes you did,” he replied sadly.

“Headmaster, what are we to do? What if the dark side has him? We’ve tried all the different searching spells out there, as well as muggle detective techniques, and he is nowhere to be found! It is as if Harry Potter does not exist!” A short dumpy witch known as Professor Pomona Sprout fretted.

“I think if they were to have him, we would have heard already, through Severus.” Dumbledore inclined his head to a tall imposing figure leaning on a wall in the corner of the headmaster’s office. “I am hopeful that he is safe, but he may very well not be as the wards around his relative’s house have fallen, hence our enlightenment to his disappearance. For all we know, he may have been taken and his name legally altered, or he may be dead.” He sighed and addressed the group of Hogwarts staff gathered before him. “I fear it is something we may not have the answer to for some time. We have tried everything available to us. The only answer left is the ancient magic responsible for sending out letters to new students. If Harry turns up at Hogwarts, then we will know he is in the land of the living, if not…”

“Still, Albus that is seven years in the future, anything could happen between now and then…” Professor Filius Flitwick was concerned.

Albus sighed once more and moved to a window where he stared out to the distance, “I understand. But there is nothing more we can do, but trust Harry to remain safe until then…”

To be continued…


	2. Chapter One- Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one, too

Disclaimer- I… Own… Nothing…

Summary: Harry is abandoned by the Dursleys and disappears, only to be found years later working as a Hogwarts house elf! Snape guardian, harry/veela!draco

Last time: Albus sighed once more and moved to a window where he stared out to the distance, “I understand. But there is nothing more we can do, but trust Harry to remain safe until then…”

***

Chapter One- Hogwarts

Twelve years later…

Twelve years ago they had discovered that little Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and saviour of the wizarding world, was missing and nowhere to be found. They had tried every means available to them to find him, but each attempt had met with failure. Not even Rowena Ravenclaw’s magically enchanted quill had found him when it was time to write letters to the children in his age group. Despite Sybil Trelawney’s insistence that he was alive and living in a grand house surrounded by family, they had all grown resolute that Harry Potter was perhaps no more. They were losing hope that Voldemort would ever be defeated... 

***

Hogwarts Kitchens

“POTTY!”

Potty lifted his head from where he was carefully cutting the crusts off of some dainty cucumber sandwiches, to look towards Sappy. “Coming!” He yelled back, placing the final sandwich onto the pile carefully arranged on a stand before making his way over to his elf-mother.

“Potty! Can yous be getting Manky please? She is stuffing the turkey and is falling inside!” Sappy fretted, wringing her hands over the sight of Manky stuck up the turkey, little feet wriggling in vain to get out. Drippy, who was supposed to be supervising Manky, was standing guiltily to one side where he had been preparing his own turkeys for the feast and not been paying attention to the elf maiden. 

“Oh dear, ‘tis a very bad thing to be being stuck up a turkey’s bottom, indeed!” Sappy wailed. “Now turkey be tasting of Elfling! Not good for the little masters!” Potty had grown into a fine young Elfling. Though still shorter than herself, Potty had a sturdy, stocky body and like all male House Elfs, was stronger than he looked. He often used his strength to good advantage, and quickly became the elf that others went to when they themselves struggled. But while he was strong enough to remove the most stubborn stains in the Finnegan boy’s underwear, he was also delicate enough to be renowned for making the daintiest of sandwiches. 

Potty patted Sappy on the shoulder before grabbing the turkey, Drippy grabbing Manky’s ankles, and heaving together until a loud pop was heard and Manky’s head came free of the turkey, covered in stuffing mixture and remnants of slime. Drippy grimaced before clicking his fingers and cleaning the elf-maiden up. They were short handed today preparing the thanksgiving meal with Alfy being off work having squashed his nose in the oven door, otherwise Manky wouldn’t be assisting with the cooking. Of course if Headmaster Dumbledore didn’t insist on celebrating every special occasion, even if it wasn’t a British festival, they wouldn’t be having a problem putting the food together. Bad Potty! Do not be thinking such things about masters!

Drippy sighed and smiled kindly at Manky. “Why don’t you be taking ten cucumber sandwiches to Albus Dumbledore’s office? He is having a meeting before feast and guests must be being fed! You can be taking the other sandwiches to the tables on the way.” As the elves weren’t sure if all the food would be ready in time, they were putting them up on the tables bit by bit to ensure the students and teachers had at least something to eat; protecting the food with charms which also kept the items at the right temperatures.

Manky nodded enthusiastically, her nose, not unlike that of a proboscis monkey waggling up and down. She took hold of the stand of sandwiches carefully before apparating away. Potty got to work helping other elfs to finish their tasks.

Drippy watched her go then went to comfort Sappy over the ruined turkey. “It is being okay, we is having ninety-nine other turkeys all ready cooked, and lots more food; little witchies and wizards be eating well tonight!” He nodded firmly and disposed of the turkey before ushering Sappy back to making the pumpkin pies before they burned and Sappy started crying all over again. Sappy was getting more emotional in her middle-age. 

***

Dumbledore’s office

Severus Snape, Potions Master and teacher at Hogwarts was worried. He was currently in Albus Dumbledore’s office with his old school friends and their son, who also happened to be his beloved godson. He had watched his godson change recently, from the beautiful boy he usually was, with a mind sharper than a wyvern’s claw; to the gaunt unkempt creature sat beside him, who was drifting further and further from reality. Closing his eyes in pain, he shifted his gaze from his godson, to his godson’s father who had turned to speak to Dumbledore.

“So you see, Headmaster- we have a slight problem. Draco has been a Veela for over five months now, and he still has not found his mate. He is getting weaker. We need to remove him from this school so we can continue searching; that is our priority.”

Dumbledore considered Lucius Malfoy. He and his wife had requested a meeting to discuss a private matter a week ago, and Albus had been wracking his brain over what it could be for days, but he had not ever considered anything like this. This was a problem. Severus Snape had come to him at the end of last year stating that Draco had confided in him about his father preparing to take him to the Dark Lord to be marked. Draco Malfoy did not wish to be a Death Eater, and Albus feared that whether or not Lucius was telling the truth or using it as a cover up, Draco might still be marked against his will when he was away from the protection of the castle. Albus could not allow that to happen.

“Have you searched the entire castle? Looked in every corner?” Albus queried.

“What, you mean like the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors?” Lucius sneered. “My son will not be mated to anyone from those houses!”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “What about other options? Have you considered males as well as females? Other magical creatures that dwell in the Forest for example?”

Lucius spluttered, face a mottled red colour. Narcissa paled, imagining her son mating to one of the Acromantulas that dwelled in the forest’s depths, before dismissing the idea. A veela could only mate with a sentient being such as another veela, human or perhaps one of the fae. A veela had standards after all.

Dumbledore chuckled at having made the Malfoys speechless. “Why don’t we ask Draco what he thinks?” Dumbledore turned to the blond boy who had been staring out of the window for the entirety of the meeting. With a nudge from his godfather, Draco turned his head towards the headmaster.

The headmaster only just managed to stop himself recoiling. How had he not noticed the changes in the boy? Pulling himself together, he addressed the young Slytherin. “Now Draco, we were just discussing… Ah, Manky! Cucumber sandwiches, just the way I like them. Thank Potty for me, will you?”

Severus watched Draco frown in a rare moment of clarity. Manky cucumber sandwiches, and a Potty? What in Salazar’s name?! Draco turned to see Dumbledore addressing a house elf to his left and struggled not to sneer in disgust while Dumbledore was watching him. Her name was Manky, and another elf was called Potty?! No Malfoy would ever have a house elf with such ridiculous names.

“Sandwich?” 

Draco looked up to see the house elf gone and Dumbledore offering the sandwich stand. Grudgingly he took one, taking a dainty bite. His eyes flew wide. The sandwich was good! Draco had always thought a sandwich was a sandwich, but this sandwich was a sandwich above all other sandwiches! There was something special about it… Draco took a bigger bite, chewed and swallowed with relish before reaching for more, grabbing a handful this time.

“What?” He asked guardedly, everyone was staring at him.

“You seem to be enjoying the sandwiches a little too much, Draco dear. Do try and be more seemly in public.” Narcissa chided gently. Draco had slipped of the path of normality again. 

Draco blushed. “But they’re good, the way they smell, the way they taste… I don’t think I’ll ever have enough of them. They’re so soft; they’d feel fantastic brushing against my skin…” He trailed off as he used the corner of the finger sandwich to trace the outline of his lips.

Snape shuddered in revulsion, and Lucius and Narcissa frowned at each other before looking to Dumbledore. “Is there any chance the sandwiches came into contact with any students before they came here?” Narcissa questioned. “It’s possible his mate was around them, the way he’s react- Draco darling, sandwiches are made to eaten, not fellated.” She raised a stern eyebrow at her son whilst chiding him, making sure he was eating them normally again before turning back to look at Dumbledore who was grinning widely. It seemed Lucius Malfoy was telling the truth after all about his son’s predicament, and perhaps his son’s needs would keep him from presenting his child to his master.

“Manky!” Dumbledore called. Manky appeared with a pop, her nose swinging and slapping her cheek as she arrived.

“Yes sir?”

“Did you take some sandwiches to the tables before coming here?”

“Oh yes, sir!”

“And were there some students already there and waiting for the feast to begin?”

“Oh yes, sir. Manky is putting charms up to keeps them little masters off the food ‘til Albus Dumbledore is being there! I’s putting up good charms!”

“I’m sure you did, Manky,” Dumbledore praised, Manky’s nose jiggling in delight, her cat-like ears seemed to point even straighter than before and her yellow eyes filled with tears of joy.

“Now, when you took the charms down to place the sandwiches on the table before putting them back up, did you have any problems with students trying to take the food?” Dumbledore wanted to know.

“Oh yes, sir, little wizarding children being very hungry, lots of grabbing hands trying to be getting the sandwiches.” Manky nodded solemnly.

Dumbledore smiled and turned to the Malfoys. “Perhaps if we go to the Great Hall, Manky can point out the students in question and Draco can touch them and find out if any are his mate. He probably just hasn’t found it yet as he is unwilling to come into close contact with members of other houses. Veela lore does say that a mate usually turns out to be someone the Veela has been around for years, without realising who they were.”

Lucius gritted his teeth and nodded. While he was not happy that Draco’s mate might turn out to be someone from a different house, he cared about his son. “Come Draco.” Lucius commanded, standing up and turning around in a flourish of robes to stride towards the door. When he got there he realised he wasn’t being followed and turned to look. Narcissa and Draco were standing by the sandwich stand, Narcissa trying to persuade Draco into something.

“What is the problem?” Lucius snarled, irritated at the hold up. 

“Draco won’t let go of the last cucumber sandwich, and he won’t eat it either. Come on, Draco, the sandwich is meant to be eaten, not held. If you don’t want to eat it then put it down.” She cajoled.

“No! My mate might have touched this sandwich; I’m not letting it go!” Draco screamed, squashing the sandwich between his fingers even more.

Narcissa sighed and gave up. The longer he had been without his mate, the weirder her son’s behaviour became. It was best just to go along with it and hope the situation would soon be resolved. “Come along then, Dragon,” she soothed, caressing her son’s white blond hair to calm him down. “You can take the sandwich; let’s go find your mate.” Taking her son’s other hand she led him towards her husband who was wiping his hand over his face.

“Right then,” Dumbledore said cheerily, stepping around the Malfoys with Manky to head towards the Great Hall, Severus Snape silently taking up the rear.

***

Great Hall

“When’s Dumbledore gonna get here so we can start the feast? He’s late! I’m hungry, and it’s worse because the food is already in front of us, tempting us, but we can’t get it!” Ron grumbled, looking towards where Seamus Finnegan, maddened with hunger kept trying to get at the food, despite being zapped by the shield charms each time. Ronald Weasley, youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley was almost tempted to try to get past the shield charms himself. It was only the sickly smell of burnt arm airs emanating from his friend that stopped him. Ron was rather proud of his manly hairy arms, and didn’t think bald patches amongst the springy hair would attract the ladies, particularly one Hermione Granger.

“I’m sure Dumbledore is on his way, he’s probably doing something important, if you notice, Professor Snape is also missing,” the aforementioned Hermione Granger reasoned. “They were probably in a meeting or something.”

“With Malfoy? He’s missing too,” Ron pointed out, surprising Hermione with being so observant. “What could he be meeting with Malfoy for?”

“Remember, Dumbledore told us Malfoy switched to the Light side. Maybe they were discussing strategies to keep Malfoy from being marked. You know he was sure that was going to happen soon.” Hermione pointed out.

“Yeah well, he might be on our side now- if we can believe him, but he’s still a git, and if he’s holding Dumbledore up, then he’s even more of a git.”

“Ron!” Hermione admonished, though secretly she too had her doubts about Malfoy. While he claimed to be on the Light side, she had seen no evidence to convince her of the fact.

“Here they are, and the ferret’s got his parents with him,” Ron announced. He frowned. What on earth were they doing? They seemed to be walking up and down beside the tables, occasionally looping around in circles. It wasn’t until they headed towards the Gryffindor table that Ron saw they were following a house elf. He snorted at the sight of the Malfoys following a creature they considered beneath them.

“This is the last table.” Dumbledore said as the group came to a halt beside Neville Longbottom who looked decidedly nervous about the company the headmaster was keeping.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she took note of Draco’s shoulders dropping at that remark, and his fists getting tighter. She also noticed Malfoy seemed to have what appeared to be a cucumber sandwich squashed and oozing between his fingers. How weird.

“Good evening Hermione, Ronald. Did you happen to see if anyone here almost grabbed a sandwich when Manky placed them on the table? Only she doesn’t quite remember who it might have been; humans all look the same to her.” Dumbledore’s bright blue eyes sparkled in humour.

“Well, Seamus almost got one, in fact, he’s still trying…” Hermione trailed off as a particularly violent zap from the shield burnt away the Irish boy’s eyebrows and eyelashes but for some reason caused his nose and ear hair to grow two foot long, with perfect salon curls. Everyone watching blinked and turned to look at Draco when he spoke.

“No.”

“Draco,” Narcissa said, “you can’t say no. You don’t really have a choice.” She combed her fingers through her son’s hair again and watched as her son’s frown turned to a pout which he directed at his father.

“No daddy, I don’t want that one,” he announced, his voice slightly higher pitched than usual, face strained and sandwich mush now practically dripping from his hand.

Snape raised an eyebrow. “I’m with him.” The thought of Finnegan mated to his beloved godson caused his lip to curl in disdain. Anyone but him- even Longbottom was preferable to that loon.

“What are you on about, Malfoy?” Ron asked.

“I’m on about the fact that Finnegan’s an idiot and I will not be mated to him!” Draco returned, pulling out his wand to face Ron who had done the same thing in defence of his friend. 

“He’s not an idiot!” Ron roared.

In the meantime, Hermione’s brain was racing. Mate? She put together observations of Malfoy’s behaviour over the last few months with his appearance and everything she had ever read. “Veela,” she finally stated, her eyes lingering on his hair which was shining in the moonlight pouring from the enchanted ceiling. She was surprised it had taken so long for her to figure it out. Draco tore his eyes from Ron’s to give her a curt nod.

“Stand down, Ron,” Hermione pulled him back to his seat by his sleeve, “don’t be ridiculous. You’re a prefect.”

Ron sat down. “You’re a veela?” He asked Draco. “Oh,” he said when his enemy nodded. “Can’t you find your mate?” He actually felt sorry for the Slytherin, he had heard it was horrible for a veela not to be able to find their mate, their heart felt like it was breaking all the time, and they eventually descended into madness. Ron might not like the prat, but he wouldn’t wish that on anyone. 

“Is it anyone here?” Snape questioned Draco who was walking around everybody, brushing up against everyone as he did so. He finally returned and shook his head, his face taking on a look of despair. 

“Where are you?!” He screamed at the cucumber sandwich in his hand, squashed almost beyond recognition. “Why can’t I find you? You’ve got to be here, I need you!” No one laughed, despite the fact Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin was pouring his heart out to a sandwich, the situation made it all a bit sad really.

“Hey Malfoy,” Ron spoke up. “Have you tried asking the house elf that made the sandwiches whether anyone else came into contact with them, I mean there’s got to be someone in this school who’s not in this room.” He blushed when Hermione gave him a loud smacking kiss on the lips. Looked like he didn’t need to worry about unattractive arm hair after all.

“You’re so clever, Ronald.” She smiled not a bit embarrassed at having kissed her new boyfriend in front of two of her teachers.

“Manky,” Dumbledore said kindly. “Will you tell Potty to please come here and bring any humans that came into contact with, or were near, the sandwiches at any point?” Manky bobbed her nose up and down before disappearing.

“There now,” Dumbledore said,” we just have to wait for Potty to come. In the meantime, why don’t we all take a seat?”

The Slytherins and former Slytherins all looked disgusted at sitting at the Gryffindor table but did so, settling in to wait.

***

Hogwarts Kitchens

“Potty!” Manky shrieked on arrival. “Albus Dumbledore is wanting to see you and you is to be bringing humans with you when they is having been near the sandwiches!”

Potty frowned. “No human is having been near them except when the sandwiches are being with Manky.”

Manky shook her head. “They is not being the right witchies or wizards. They is looking for someone special. I is not worrying Dumbledore being angry with Potty if he brings no humans. It is being okay.” 

Potty nodded, and clicking his fingers, apparated upstairs.

***

Great Hall

When Draco heard the apparition of a house elf, he heard with it angelic music, saw bright lights spark behind his closed eyelids and a feeling of warmth had come over him. His mate was here, he knew it. A smile made its way onto his face, and he opened his eyes, ready to see the person who he would be spending the rest of his life with, loving and making love with… and came face to face with a house elf. Well, face to face if he looked several feet below eye level.

“I, Draco Malfoy am mated to a fucking house elf?!” He screeched, everyone in the Hall turning to look at him, including his parents and godfather who had dawning looks of horror in their eyes.

“What?!” Lucius exclaimed in a very good imitation of his son. “A house elf? How can that happen?”

“Well, Mr Malfoy,” Hermione put in hesitantly. “House elves are both sentient, and humanoid, so perhaps…”

“Yeah, at least it wasn’t a centaur, the sex would have been a bit awkward, uncomfortable too I’d bet,” Ginny supplied helpfully from where she had been eavesdropping on the whole thing further down the table. “He’s kind of cute really, lovely green eyes.” 

Colin Creevey nodded enthusiastically by her side. “Gorgeous smooth skin too,” he added. Ron was looking pretty disturbed by this point, though whether it was the images of Malfoy with a centaur, the fact that his younger sister had been the one to bring it up, or the comments admiring the bumpy green-skinned creature in front of them he wasn’t sure. 

Ginny smiled wider. “He’s got lovely legs hasn’t he? Toned thighs, shapely calves, slim ankles… Imagine what they’d feel like wrapped around your waist!” 

Dean couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing at the sight of the Malfoys’ paling faces. 

Malfoy Senior looked about ready to faint. It was rather funny in an ironic way, Ginny couldn’t help thinking, and it was fun to tease them about it. She looked between Draco and the house elf Potty who looked confused by the whole thing and sobered. It was a bit of an awkward situation really. She looked toward Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, who had joined the group, for answers.

Dumbledore studied the young elf before him then glanced at Draco, who despite being horrified had a bit more colour in his face than earlier; the dark shadows below his eyes also receding. The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry then turned his gaze to the face of his potions master. Severus Snape looked ready to murder the poor elf. Dumbledore sighed. This was not going to be easy.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good?  
> Oh and I know I described Potty as having green skin, but for some reason whenever I picture the house elfs, even after seeing the films, I always see them with greenish skin- bit like that bumpy green thing in W.I.T.C.H  
> I also know that I write elfs instead of elves, but I did my research when i first wrote this and that was how I found it written in this case- if I'm wrong, then just take it as them being elfs and other types of elf being elves to differentiate x


	3. Chapter Two- Going Potty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potty begins to learn what it is to be a Veela's mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is slightly different than what I originally posted as I seemed to have two versions, which I have now merged. This is the last chapter I have fully finished as a lot happened during the time of writing- my great aunt, granma and little brother all died; Me, my sister and parents all moved and got new jobs; my sister got a cat (Hugo); I got a lot more- currently have 1 dog (Orion), 2 cats (Ron & Rose), 2 meyer's parrots George & Fred), 2 cockatiels (Leo & Cheeky), 2 budgies (Druella & Diggle), 2 peach-faced lovebirds (Dudley & Dilys), 2 comet goldfish (Reggie [Regulus] & Braxie [Abraxus], Luna died) and a giant african land snail (Urg, Grawp died). 
> 
> Anyone spot a theme? lol, Leo and Cheeky were pre-named but figured fit in due to the Gryffindor theme for Leo, and Cheeky could be a nickname for a hippogriff. George was also pre-named and Ron named specially for me so they worked. We also have plans in the future for me to get a girl dog- Petunia, and my sister to get one of each- Enid and Remy [Remus]. She almost adopted Harry the cat, but as we're in the process of moving again it will all have to wait.
> 
> Potty Plushies for anyone who can spot the more obscure characters our pets are named after x

Disclaimer- Never mine…

***

Chapter Two- Going Potty

***

Great Hall

Severus Snape eyed the creature before him. A House Elf. His godson's mate was a House Elf. It was so utterly preposterous that the potions professor found himself unable to sneer. Its sheer ridiculousness went beyond even that, and to a point that one Severus Snape never found himself at- staring. That's right. Severus Snape was staring, slightly slack jawed at a green tinged midget with eyes the size of saucers. Luminous green eyes.

“Well,” Narcissa said, attempting to pull herself back together. “It’s lovely to meet you. I’m Lady Narcissa Malfoy, and you are?” She held her hand out to the house elf.

“Potty, I is being, oh great mistress!” Potty announced, in a voice that was somewhere between a squeak and a croak.

“Potty,” Narcissa acknowledged. “Charmed. This is my husband, Lord Lucius Malfoy. You may call us Narcissa and Lucius.” After all, the creature was to be their son-in-law, she couldn’t have it- him? referring to them as Master and Mistress, it just wasn’t the done thing.

“Nissa and Luscious.” Potty nodded. Big eyes widening further with the honour of being allowed to refer to these great humans by their given names.

“No, dear. Not Nis-sa and Lush-us; it’s Nar-ciss-a and Loo-shus or Loo-cee-us if that’s easier.” Narcissa admonished. Oh dear, she really would have to get him lessons in elocution. How did one go about tutoring a house elf? Were they even capable of learning such things that an heir, or partner to an heir, of a great household needed to know? Things such as politics and book-keeping? While the Malfoys employed the use of Gringott’s accountancy goblins, one simply must be able to balance books oneself, it was a sign of sub-standard upbringing and training if one were unable to do so.

“Cissa and Lucy?” The poor elf tried again, eyes widening still further with anxiety that it get it right. Severus noted with abject interest that the creature’s eyes currently appeared bigger than its own head from glowing with tears that looked like they would soon be shed if the elf had to be corrected again.

Narcissa sighed and nodded. It would do for now. No need to upset her son’s mate. She sent Lucius a warning look out of the corner of her eye when he opened his mouth to protest. He quickly snapped it shut.

Albus Dumbledore watched the exchange with great amusement and swallowed a chuckle before addressing the group. “Shall be adjourn to my office?” He gestured towards the exit of the Great Hall. After all it was a private matter, and not one to be discussed before the entire school who were all watching with rapt attention, all except Finnegan who was currently lying in a stupor following another attempt at the sandwiches. Albus re-enervated him and released the charms on the food, succeeding in distracting the students from the exit of the group as they all focussed on piling their plates high.

Severus followed, at the back of the group and watched his godson observe his mate. The house elf walked in a sort of bow-legged swagger that Draco seemed to unconsciously be copying. When Potty stopped, Draco stopped. When Potty added a little skip into his step, so did Draco. Severus sneered but kept silent when Cissa threw him a warning look, somehow sensing his revulsion. Severus quickly cleared his expression, lest Cissa send him more than the warning look. He knew from experience that she had mastered the art of adding a little crucio sensation into one of her patented glares.

They walked at a slow pace to ensure that Potty could keep up with his spindly little legs. They were a good shape, Narcissa mused. However they would not be long enough to go around Draco's waist. Not that that was likely to be a problem, Narcissa admitted to herself. As they got to a staircase, Narcissa watched Potty attempt to climb them. However, the steps being of an old design and therefore taller than what was now fashionable, meant that Potty was only able to get a foot on the step above by lifting it until it was level to his eyes. He was then quite unable to transfer his weight onto that foot. Obviously climbing stairs was not normally something a House Elf would be required to do, due to their ability to apparate anywhere. After a few more attempts, while everyone waited to one side politely, Potty eventually resorted to crawling up them on all fours, his arms being considerably longer and sturdier than his legs.

Dozens of minutes later the group reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office. It had been a silent journey, everyone within their own thoughts for much of the time. It stayed silent for a few moments more, just time for everyone to be gathered once again in the office, with the addition of Potty. The silence was broken by the sound of uncontrollable sobbing. Startled, Severus glanced around to find the source, eyes settling on the portrait of Dilys Derwent who was blubbering into the hem of her healer's robes, exposing far more of herself below the waist that Severus had ever wanted to see.

"Now, now," Dumbledore soothed the witch, a twinkle in his eye. "Whatever is the matter, dear Dilys?"

"It's just so beautiful," Dilys snotted into her sleeve (her hem too sodden to use anymore). "Young love...!"

Dumbledore's twinkle brightened in intensity. "Isn't it? You really must calm yourself though Dilys, or you'll scare the poor boys away. Young love is also fragile, and you don't want to damage it, do you?" Dilys shook her head frantically, and after clearing her sinuses with an almighty inward snort and swallow, she smiled tremulously at an alarmed Draco and Potty.

Albus clapped his hands together and turned back to the people- and elf who proceeded to ride the staircase and gather in his office. "Let us all sit and get to know each other better shall we?" He waited until the others had resumed their former chairs, with Potty clambering onto a foot stool rather like a toddler would.

"Well Potty, I imagine you know who I and Professor Snape are, and you've already been introduced to Lord and Lady Malfoy. Do you know who the boy is sitting to your left?" Albus gestured towards Draco, who was sat on a pouffe clutching his mother's hand tightly.  
Potty waggled his overly large head in affirmation. And waggle his head did, his skinny neck seemed to defy gravity and somehow managed to support the elf's head enough that it stayed upright, but was unable to assist nodding straight up and down, instead the elf's head swung wildly in multiple directions before stilling. He croaked enthusiastically. "I is knowing the Dragon boy! I is cleaning his knickers good- all sparkly! I is making his Fluffy, fluffiest! He is not making his knickers messy like that Finnegen boy," added Potty in a more subdued side note. Severus grimaced.

Draco blushed slightly at the idea that this elf had personally polished his silk underwear. Underwear- not knickers. Just because a few pairs had some lace detail, did not make them at all feminine. He did admit to himself that his underwear did have a certain sheen to them that the Malfoy elves were unable to achieve. Fluffy the stuffed dragon was also as fluffy as Potty made out. He absentmindedly wondered whether the elf was any good at hair before deciding that he must not have had much practice, only having three stands sticking straight up at his crown himself. Shaking his head to clear it, he brought his attention back to the conversation Potty appeared to be having with the headmaster regarding the best techniques at pressing the lace on Draco's 'knickers'.

"Enough," Severus cut in curtly. "We are here to discuss Draco and his heritage, and what that means for this... 'Potty'... So can we focus on the matter at hand? I do not have all day. I have essays to mark, and classrooms to idiot-proof."

“So, Potty. What do you understand about what just happened?” Narcissa wondered. She sighed when the elf’s face screwed up in confusion. It really was not an attractive look. She really must do something about training him out of exhibiting that gormless expression.

"Now Potty, do you know what a Veela is?" Albus queried. At Potty's bobble-head impression, he continued. "So you know they mate for life. Well, Draco here is a Veela and he has just discovered that his mate is you. Do you know what that means?" He asked kindly.

Potty gave another waggle of his head; though Albus decided this time it meant no as it was accompanied by a slight frown on the elf's face.

Potty visibly hesitated and Lucius took over.

“Do you know what sex is, Elf?” He asked bluntly, ignoring his wife’s gasp at his crassness.

At Potty’s continued confusion, Albus took over again. "Well," he explained, "it means that you will belong to Draco, and that he will belong to you. You'll spend time getting to know each other, maybe starting with holding hands and eventually having a family together and falling in love..." He broke off when Potty's eyes grew wider than their regular teacup size.

"Holding hands, sir? I is once holding hands with Manky, sir!" Potty whispered conspiratorially, his eyes widened to the size of side plates, his hands wringing nervously, as if afraid that someone would punish him for having done something sexually out of line. "Sappy is saying it is being scandy-lous for it leads to elflings and Potty is too young to be having elflings!" His croak ended with an ear-splitting squeal with horror at the thought of such a thing.

“What I wanted to ask, Potty, was whether you understood the concept of marriage?” Narcissa spoke up.

Potty nodded again. “Alfy and Sappy is being married, Cissa sir. They is being mates, but Potty is thinking Veela mates is being different.” Narcissa smiled. Perhaps there was some intelligence to this creature after all.

“You’re quite right…dear. Veela’s and their mates draw strength from each other. The Veela will yearn for its mate once it has come of age and if it doesn’t find its mate quickly, it will weaken and eventually die. Once the mate is found, the Veela will continue to weaken unless they are in close quarters, until the Mating ceremony. It is essentially a marriage ceremony, but with the added element of the fact that a Veela only has one mate. The couple will then do anything a normal couple would, live together, have children; but they will also be capable of great magical feats together, that they would never have achieved apart. It’s essentially the happily ever after modern fairy stories are based on.” Narcissa finished, pointedly not glancing in anyone’s direction lest they call her out on her little ending summary. She needed to paint a picture of just the pretty parts in order for the elf to agree; her son did not have much time left. She glanced at Potty and took in his clasped together hands and bright shining eyes, obviously a romantic at heart.

“And you are the mate to my son, Draco. Will you consent to mate him?”

Potty thought. He was being told that he was the mate to the beautiful blond boy; the boy that he had found himself watching over the years, the one that liked to take long baths and wear fancy underwear. If he understood what the witch was telling him correctly, they wanted Potty to marry Draco- he might even be able to hold his hand. He was already thinking about other things he could do with the blond including knitting him some underwear for a Christmas present and perhaps fixing Draco’s tap that seemed to always be leaking when he was lying in the bath, or in the shower, or under the bed sheets. Yes, Potty was quite good at plumbing matters.

“I is being honoured to mate your son!” Potty screeched, standing up and solemnly shaking Narcissa’s hand before kissing the hands of Lucius and Severus. Severus wiped his hand on Lucius’ cloak who just blinked. The elf definitely had a lot to learn before Severus would allow his precious godson’s mating ceremony to be conducted. If Draco had to mate a house elf, he was going to be the best mannered house elf that ever walked the planet.

Is musings were interrupted at Potty’s scandalised gasp when Albus spoke about beginning the mating process there and then.

"Just the touch of one finger is not enough to result in elflings, but enough to give young Draco here some relief from his pain as it will begin the bond between you," Albus explained. "Now, I want you to just reach out and touch your index fingers to each others. Or I may have to think about clothes..." Albus added as Potty looked reluctant to carry out such an intimate act in front of his new in-laws of sorts. Squeaking shrilly in alarm, Potty reached out and touched his finger to Draco's quickly before drawing his arm back and sitting stiffly on the foot stool.

Severus who had been expecting fireworks of some sort was instead merely reminded of a film he had seen on what would have been Lily's 23rd birthday about a boy finding a creature who wanted to phone home. It was all a bit anti-climatic really.

"How old are you?" Lucius queried once his hearing had returned from the earlier squealing, distracting Potty from his fear of punishment by clothes.

"I is not knowing Master Lucy!" Potty creaked/squoaked. "I is being four when I is coming to work at Hoggywarts. My family is not wanting me." He reached up and briefly touched the thick knotted scar bisecting his face. Narcissa felt a twang of pity and wondered what had caused such a nasty mark. Perhaps Severus' scar reducing potion may be effective. Potty shook his head at Lucius's question of whether he knew when that was.

"Well, I don't think we can achieve much more today. It is getting late and I'm sure Potty would like some time to get to know his new family. Why don't we part for the night and we'll see each other again at breakfast. Perhaps Potty would like to attend in the great hall and get to know the other students." With that, Albus stood and gestured to the door, vanishing the sofa and chairs once his guests were stood with a wave of his wand.

Potty watched the magic display and wondered at whether a House Elf could learn to wield a wand. It would certainly come in handy to make a sofa appear and disappear like that. Elves were limited to smaller objects unless they got together as a group. He flashed back to the last time he had been in this office and seen that sofa...

***

Dumbledore's office evening of 30th June 1991

"The quill is ready, Albus. Once it strikes midnight and becomes the 1st of July, the Quill will start addressing the letters. We have to hope this will work, it is the only thing left to us to determine whether Harry Potter is alive or not. If a letter is addressed to him, then we know he is alive and we work at tracking the letter to him. Severus, you and Filius will extract the boy and bring him here via the portkey. If a letter is not addressed to him, then we must accept that he is no more, and our world is doomed..." The Scottish brogue trailed off.

Potty listened interestedly while vanishing stray crumbs from under the overstuffed armchairs and sofa the staff were seated in. It sounded like they were missing a little boy, a very special little boy that was supposed to save the world. Potty found himself holding his breath along with the teachers while the quill addressed letters.

"Abbott, Hannah..." Read out the Scottish witch. "Bones, Susan," until she got to: "Perks, Sally-Anne" which quickly moved onto "Rivers, Oliver", skipping the name 'Potter, Harry' out entirely.

***

Dumbledore's office 1996

Potty pulled himself out of his memories when Lady Cissy ushered him towards the door. That had been a sad day for the headmaster he knew. It had taken a few days for him to come out of his office. He seemed perfectly happy now though, the elf conceded, waving back at Dumbledore as he followed Master Lucy out of the door. He followed him down endless corridors and flights of stairs, Potty having to resort to crawling down them backwards or risk somersaulting down them.

Poor dear, Narcissa thought, he looks rather tired. She decided that an early night was in store for her son's new mate. After he had had something to eat and a good bath and change of clothes, she decided eyeing his dusty tea towel. She would need her tailor to make him a new wardrobe befitting of the small one's new status. Narcissa did not dwell on the fact that her tailor may not want to make clothing for a House Elf. In fact, she did not dwell on the fact that her son's mate was a House Elf; she'd decided that she preferred to think of him as merely small and exotically featured with a unique skin tone. It was a lot easier when thinking of future possible grandchildren and their genetic inheritance.

Entering the guest suite down the corridor from Severus' quarters, she set about turning the taps on for the bath once ensuring that Potty was sat at the table and eating from a selection of the foods on offer in the Great Hall along with her husband and dear friend. Her son was presumably too full from the cucumber sandwiches to eat, or like her, too full with nerves to want to eat.

Once Potty had pushed his plate to one side, shy at sitting and eating with wizards, Narcissa pounced. "This way, Potty- it's time to get cleaned up." Potty obediently followed Narcissa towards the bathroom but froze when he got to the doorway and began to shake.

"I is not wanting a bath, Mistress Cissy!" Potty squeaked. "I is cleaning up with magic. Potty's magic is being good for washing!" He insisted.

"It's not good enough I'm afraid. It only takes off the surface dirt; you have many layers encrusted into your skin. That will not do. It is not befitting a Malfoy or their associates to present themselves looking that way, so you will be getting into that bath! Do I have to speak to the headmaster about your disobedience?" Narcissa threatened softly. 

Potty swung his head no but still did not move from the spot. Narcissa scowled most unbecomingly for a lady and bent over, picking the small one up and marching towards the claw foot bath. The nearer they got to the bath, the more Potty struggled until he finally apparated out of her arms with a pop, only to reappear beside Draco looking extremely confused. Narcissa supposed it was the work of the bond, not allowing Potty and her son more than a few feet away from each other. She snapped her fingers for the bath to walk to her and lead it to the middle of the living area where Potty was once more within her reach. This time he didn't try to get away, instead stiffening completely, eyes wider than ever. Deftly she picked him up under the arms and deposited him knee deep into the water before tearing off his tea towel and pushing at his shoulder to sit him down. Too late though in Severus' book, who was treated once again to the sight of someone below the waist which he did not wish to see.

Once sat, Narcissa quickly set to work, scooping water up with her hands to wet the 'child' before brandishing a fluffy yellow loofah and beginning to scrub at his skin. He was a filthy little thing, apart from his hands which were scrupulously clean, presumably to maintain high standards of food hygiene. Throughout the bathing Potty remained still, his only reaction being barely noticeable winces, until Narcissa decided that the best and quickest way to rinse him was to duck him under the water. Immediately her son's mate began flailing his arms and screaming in between begging for Narcissa to 'please stop!' and 'I promise I'll be good!' Disturbed, Narcissa stopped and let Potty back up from under the water where he dragged in great shuddering breaths and cringed as far from Narcissa as he could.

Lucius and Severus frowned, coming nearer to the bath with Draco hanging back confused. If Lucius wasn't mistaken, the elf was acting as though Narcissa was punishing him. Severus had come to the same conclusion, and with the water running off Potty's body and taking the dirt with it, his keen eyes picked up on scars littering his body along with a few more to add to the large one already visible on his face. The House Elf had clearly been abused, most likely in the first few years of its life prior to coming to Hogwarts. Severus' jaw clenched. He couldn't stand any kind of abuse, particularly that of the vulnerable, of which Potty was being both a House Elf and most likely still a child.

Vanishing the water which seemed to be the source of the elf's distress, Severus lifted the elf from under the arms and deposited him feet down onto the carpet, wrapping him in a fluffy towel which completely swamped the elf, before patting him dry. Now that the dirt was gone, it was easy to see that as well as the appearance of multiple scars, Potty's skin was actually a few shades lighter than it originally seemed, making his now darker eyes stand out even more.

Once Potty was dry and re-dressed in a clean pillow case for night wear Severus turned back to Narcissa, looking between her, Potty and Draco. "He shall sleep with me," Severus declared before picking an exhausted Potty up and heading to the door. It would not do to leave Potty with the Malfoys when Potty had lost his trust in one of them. His quarters were only next door, just one wall separating the rooms where Draco and Potty would sleep, satisfying the rules of the bond. The Malfoys let them leave, understanding the reasoning behind Severus' decision and still shocked from the amount of damage that must have been inflicted onto the magical creature to leave such scars. They would hopefully reconcile with Potty in the morning.

Carrying the surprisingly heavy elf next door to his quarters, Severus too thought about the abuse the elf must have endured. He wondered as to how much impact the incident with Narcissa would have had on the elf's trust, hoping that it would not have damaged any chances of Potty completing the mating bond with Draco. As it was it would likely be harder to train the creature if he spent the time flinching every time a Malfoy spoke. It is decided, Severus thought. In the morning he would begin getting the elf to trust him, with the knowledge that they have shared experiences, with the hope that this evening's happenings would not hinder the bonding between the elf and Severus' godson. Laying the elf on a bed and tucking the duvet around him he wondered if it had been he who Lily Evans had married, would she still be alive and would he at this moment, be tucking their son into bed, smoothing the hair on his head and watching his green eyes- Lily's eyes, close in sleep.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
